What Really Happened at the Second Riff Off
by Facade Contessa
Summary: Becommissar version of the second riff off from PP2! Beca and our favorite blonde German's thoughts during and after the riff off! Better than it sounds!


**A/N: This is just a little something I came up with after watching Pitch Perfect 2. I love the unconventional and crack ships, including this one! Becommissar is super cute in my opinion. So, here's this, inspired by the 2nd Riff-Off. BTW, I don't own any of the Pitch Perfect movies, or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

When the Barden Bellas were called to this mysterious address at night, they were hesitant at first, but when they got there, they realize that it's just your typical a Capella group showdown. They're used to this. They guy running this is a little weird, though. He freaked out when Amy touched his goose statue, and then reprimanded them for being late after making Beca suffer through first grade all over again with the armpit noises. As they file into the expansive party-basement, Chloe mutters to Beca, "DSM, 2 o' clock." Beca glances over, and sure enough, there are a bunch of black mesh and leather-clad Germans to their left, smirking when they see the Bellas enter. After a quick, _embarrassing_ encounter with the leaders of their rival group, Beca can't wait to start the freaking showdown already. Singing for their lives is much better than dealing with that tall, sexy, German goddess and her annoying sidekick. But, sadly, the first category is songs about butts. Seems like something this host guy would do. It actually reminds Beca of her first riff-off, and the songs about sex category. That was such a fun riff-off once she got into it. This is hardly different, but she doubts she'll get to pull out her rapping again. Which is disappointing, since it's super fun. Cynthia Rose gets most of the rapping of the group anyways. And this is just the perfect category, with that stupidly hot German making her all sexually confused. Icing on the cake.

Luisa, leader of Das Sound Machine, can't understand why Pieter has to be so annoying. Sure, he's her best friend and everything, but she really shouldn't have told him about . . . something. Now, all he does is tease her about it, and laughs when Luisa has to insult the woman. Then, the rest of DSM expect her, as their bad-ass leader, to go and trash talk the lead Bella again, while all she really wants to do is flirt. Wait . . . did she really just think that? Luisa leans against the bar after her tiny mouse stormed away, trying to soothe her thoughts. Luisa is sad that the little woman can't see that Luisa loves her uncontrolled compliments, and thinks that her tiny mouse is super hot as well. Not that Luisa's allowed to tell her as much. But, sadly, such a relationship would never fly, plus Luisa doesn't even know if her mouse actually feels the same way. But, this little competition will hopefully take her mind off of the small, enchanting Bella. Sighing, Luisa knows that it isn't likely, since Beca will likely have the lead on at least one song, which will, no matter what, draw the tall German's attention, taking over her thoughts once again.

The teams take their positions, and the creepy judge guy announces the rules. The Bellas are slightly relieved, it's just like a riff-off, but instead of following the word, he'll point at them when it's their turn to interrupt. Not as good or as fun, but ok. Up on the screen, the first category is songs about butts. He points to Das Sound Machine to start off, and their beatboxer immediately starts with a cue from Luisa, or, her DSM persona, Kommissar. They start off with Pieter leading Siquo's _Thong Song_, and Kommissar quickly joins him, dancing in place attractively after seeing her feisty mouse watching. Maybe she can get a sense if the small, sexy Bella feels the same way.

Most of DSM know that they really are competing with the Bellas, so on their side of the room, a sort of stand-off ensues. Beca can't help but watch as Kommissar, as she knows her, starts dancing, she's good, and that see-through top is killing her. Why do Germans have to be so freakishly good-looking? She knows that she saw Fat Amy and Pieter eyeing each other, and Stacie had her eye on another woman, who was returning the look with fervor. Great, more Bellas biting the dust. Beca supposes she already has, but Chloe definitely won't be happy. But, Beca can't help but grin at the expression on Pieter's face when the Tone Hangers interrupt with KC and the Sunshine Band's _Shake Shake Shake (Your Booty)._ It's pretty priceless. But in a riff-off, you have to be prepared for that, Beca knows. The Bellas have already chosen their song, and are ready to sing when Creepy Dude points to them after the Tone Hangers, and Stacie steps forwards, cutting them off to take the lead, which she doesn't get to do often.

Luisa smiles at the Bella's song choice. _Low_. Flo Rida. Not bad. She definitely wished her mouse was on lead, she would be fantastic, but the tall girl that she _knows_ Aran was eyeing does a good job of it. Unabashedly, she dances along a bit too, smiling when she notices Beca. She seems much calmer, collected, and more relaxed and happy when she's performing and competing than when she's just talking. Or maybe that's just when she's talking to Luisa. She does see her feisty mouse dancing _very_ wonderfully to the dirty song, but with a redhead Bella, which displeases her. No matter, she can get to her tiny mouse afterwards. Still, it irks her. She almost forgets about it when she sees a small thing happening with Pieter and the large Bella, Fat Amy? Perfect blackmail. Rolling her eyes, she focuses her mind away from her mouse and her friend, and on to the competition at hand when the surprisingly musical Green Bay Packers take over with Destiny's Child's _Bootylicious_.

Beca winces when Benji and the Treblemakers flop at Sir Mix-A-Lot's _Baby Got Back_. A classic song, but Benji tried to rewrite the lyrics, which is a bad move, and got them eliminated. She glances back, following Benji's gaze, seeing Emily looking guilty, and figures it out. Benji must be crushing on Emily. She's sad for them, but also happy since the Bella's are advancing. She gives an _I'm sorry_ shrug to Jesse, technically her boyfriend, but he just smiles. Lately, the two have been much more distant, more like friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. But that doesn't bother Beca too much, since there's also a certain blonde German haunting her dreams lately. She pushes these thoughts away as the next category comes up. Country Love. Oh, she has a great song for this one. After informing the other Bellas of her plan, they watch as the Tone Hangers go first, and Beca waits patiently for her turn to crush it.

Luisa looks on cautiously after DSM picked their song for Country Love. They aren't the best at country, but they are Das Sound Machine, after all, and there's practically nothing that they can't do. She moves to the beat as the Tone Hangers go first, then grins when Creepy Dude points to the Bellas, wondering what they'll pull up. She's very pleased when her mouse takes over, fire in her eyes, with Carrie Underwood's _Before He Cheats_. Luisa can't help but stare as her voice takes over with the sharp song. She really is a feisty one. She's crushing the song, her voice is so angelic and at the same time dangerous and sexy, but Luisa didn't like the way she was getting close to the Tone Hanger singer, touching his collar, stepping up close to him to threaten him, warning him that she's dangerous. _He doesn't know how lucky he is,_ Luisa thinks. _I wish I were right there_. And Beca's tight pants and low-cut top don't help this either. She marvels at how Tiny Mouse is so smooth and confident when she's singing in tense competition, and so stuttery and uncontrolled when talking with her. Luisa wishes she knew what her mouse was thinking. That'd make things so much easier.

Then, the Green Bay Packers fail to come up with a song, saving DSM from having to sing for this category. The GBP's were super upset about it, but the game continues, and the third category is I Dated John Mayer. Great. Luisa knows the perfect song, and Aran will be happy for a moment in the sun to impress her tall Bella. Luisa was hoping the _Thong Song_ would be enough for _her_ Bella, but clearly it wasn't, and her little mouse is tougher and more stubborn than she thought. Though, Luisa isn't sure if that's a good or a bad thing. In this case, bad, but she likes that about her mouse.

DSM starts on _A Thousand Miles _by Vanessa Carlton, led by the girl Stacie was checking out, and said girl smirks, raising her eyebrows flirtatiously when the dark-haired German girl meets her eyes. A similar look of lust and attraction appears across her face, and Stacie considers it a success. Maybe she and the German can sneak away together after all of this is over.

Beca rolls her eyes when she sees Stacie and the current DSM singer who she doesn't know the name of start a round of eye-sex. Luckily, Chloe cuts her off soon, so those two can go at it in private. She also doesn't miss Fat Amy and Pieter checking each other out within a very close proximity. Beca almost cracks up when Amy gives him the finger, in traditional riff-off style, but she holds it in. She'll have to tease Amy about that later. And it isn't a riff-off without Amy flipping _someone_ off. Beca quickly, along with the other Bellas, chime in with back-up on Taylor Swift's _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together._ Pretty good choice, on Chloe's part.

Luisa grins when she sees Pieter and Fat Amy's interactions. They were both definitely checking each other out, and she almost laughed aloud when the girl gave her friend the middle finger. She's totally interrogating him later, along with a lot of laughing at him for that. Luisa frowns slightly when the Tone Hangers chime in with Tina Turner's _What's Love Got To Do With It._ It's a great song, and the male on lead doesn't do it horribly, she supposes, but she's confused. John Mayer and Tina Turner? Tina Turner is pretty old by now, since she was huge in, like, the 80's, while John Mayer is much more current. Apparently, she's not the only one confused, because Creepy Dude stops them, clarifying that their current lead guy thinks that Tina Turner and John Mayer are . . . Nobody believes him, so the Tone Hangers are eliminated, leaving, of course, DSM vs. the Bellas. They turn towards each other, face-off style, and Luisa can clearly see Aran matching up with the tall girl who led _Low_, and Pieter facing off against Amy. She would match up across from her mouse, but the brunette tucked herself behind the redhead so that she couldn't do so, which disappointed Luisa. Damn. She wanted to sing with her mouse a bit. Or at least be a bit closer to her.

Beca isn't sure about their last category. 90's Hip Hop Jamz? She can think of a bunch off the top of her head, but she's positive that they are the same ones everyone else is thinking of. She'll have to roll with there team on this one, but she knows that Amy listens to a lot of 90's hip hop. Since there are a lot of songs about sex, so maybe her friend has some good songs stored up. Most people are excited though, including most of DSM. They all push Cynthia Rose and Amy to the front, organizing a small selection of songs, while DSM do the same.

DSM starts with Montell Jordan's _This is How We Do It_, with Kommissar on lead, and Beca can't help but fall into a slight trance at her angelic voice. It seriously could do any kind of music. Plus, her dancing is super sexy and simple, a sway here and there and some arm motion, but it still makes Beca's face heat up a bit. Hopefully, no one notices, especially not Chloe, Amy, or Kommissar. Beca has moved to the front of the face off, and can't stop looking at Kommissar as she sings. Great.

Luisa notices her mouse near the front, but on the end opposite her. Damn. But, luckily, she has her attention, and she hopes it stays that way. Luisa has no idea why she's so obsessed over this small American singer, but she is. She's gorgeous, funny, sexy, adorable, and her voice is amazing. Not to mention her adorable fiery feistiness in such a small frame.

Cynthia Rose cuts them off with a great song, _Doo Wop (That Thing)_ by Lauryn Hill, and the rest of the girls follow up, dancing along. Beca grins, Cynthia Rose really has great taste in music.

Luisa shamelessly dances along to the lesbian girl's song. It's a great song, and Luisa isn't going to deny it. They picked a good one. Luckily, it feeds perfectly into one of their songs. Pieter cuts her off with Bell Biv Devoe's _Poison_, and with one of his lyrics, he makes a jab at Amy, who seems to get very angry. Though, she retaliates well, Luisa thinks, with _Scenario_ by A Tribe Called Quest. Another classic jam. Luisa will dance to any song, no matter who's singing it, and this is such a fun song. She smiles when she notices her mouse dancing along too, chiming in with the back beats with her friends. But, her attention is back on the music and the redhead, Luisa notices slightly bitterly.

DSM takes the lead again with _Insane in the Brain_ by Cypress Hill. Beca glances around to the other Bellas, and many of them look stumped. Once Legacy tries to sing her original song, Beca internally winces. She really doesn't know anything. Accepting defeat, DSM win, and start to sing _Jump Around,_ by Kriss Kross, and Beca heads over to the bar to watch. She doesn't quite feel like dancing, though she's okay that DSM won. The Bellas will still crush them at Worlds. Through this whole thing, she's been mentally working on a mix that she's dying to test out. It might even be Worlds-worthy.

Ordering a drink, her mind still far off in Music Land, Beca sips on her beer, humming softly to herself, unaware of the figure approaching her. She starts tapping out a rhythm to herself on the counter, and hums a bit louder so she can still hear herself, oblivious to the fact that she stopped their person behind her in their tracks. But, they regain their senses, and lean closer to whisper in Beca's ear. "Not being a sore loser, are we?" Beca whirls around, startled, but leans back against the bar upon seeing Kommissar smirking down at her.

"No," Beca snaps, a bit annoyed at being interrupted. She was just getting to the good part! "Can you just go away already?" Kommissar just chuckles.

"Relax, feisty mouse, I am not here to insult you."

"Then why are you here?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you and your team did a very good job on the, how do you say, riff-off."

"Well, except Legacy screwing us over," Beca mumbles. Luisa shrugs.

"That was unfortunate, yes, but that doesn't take away from your performance," the blonde says offhandedly. Beca looks up at her, confused. "I am saying, _maus_, that I highly enjoyed your song. See you at Worlds, _ja_?" Beca nods. "I hope to see you soon, Beca," Kommissar says before slipping off into the crowd. Beca is still gaping after her. She's never heard Kommissar use her actual name. She didn't even think she knew it. And _she's_ complimenting _Beca_ on _her _performance? Her songs were the highlight of the whole thing, she killed it. Beca shakes her head. Kommissar can't be serious. She was just playing with her, like usual. But as the Bellas settle in for the night, the German's words echo in the DJ's head, sounding more and more sincere every time. And eventually, Beca goes to sleep with a soft smile on her face.

After they leave the party, DSM head back to their hotel, hyped on adrenaline from winning the challenge. Luisa is a bit quieter than normal, which doesn't go unnoticed by Pieter. He corners her as they're settling in for the night. "_Luisa, why are you so quiet tonight?_" he asks in German. Luisa shrugs, and takes a seat on her bed. "_Come on, you can tell me anything._"

"_I was talking with Beca after the competition_," Luisa starts. Pieter smiles, knowing where this is going. "_I-I don't think she sees me as anything more than an adversary._" Luisa admits. Pieter smiles softly. He knows his best freidn has allen hard for the short, talented, brunette Bella, but one thing he's positive of is that it's not completely unrequited. He knows the little DJ also has feelings for Luisa, but both of them are much too stubborn and loyal to their teams to do anything.

"_Do not give up, Kommissar,_" Pieter encourages. "_Wait until at least until after Worlds. If the competition is getting in the way, at least try once it's not an obstacle anymore."_ Luisa smiles.

"_Thanks, Pieter. I needed that._" Luisa smiles softly at her friend.

"_Of course, Luisa. And, from a supportive shipper, I would guess your Bella is in the same position as you right now._" With that, Pieter stands, and leaves Luisa to her thoughts. Luisa only understands what he means once he closes the door. Grinning like an idiot to herself, Luisa slides under the covers, smiling as she shuts her eyes, thinking of her precious, gorgeous, talented, stubborn, sweet little mouse.

**A/N: Fingers crossed it doesn't suck. I love this ship, and wish there was more stories about it. If you have any good Becommissar stories, please send them to me!**


End file.
